JumpStart Kindergarten (1994)
JumpStart Kindergarten is a game released in 1994. It was later replaced by JumpStart Kindergarten (1998). In the game, the player explores and plays in an interactive classroom. The kindergarten teacher is a rabbit named Hopsalot. Activities *'Bebop's Home' - Click on Bebop to play hide and seek with him. After you click on him, he'll disappear and leave behind a clue. *'Blocks' - Hopsalot will scramble a set of blocks. Rearrange the blocks in alphabetical or numerical order. *'Bulletin Board' - View the different months and holidays. Click on the pictures to see animations. *'Chalkboard' - Hopsalot will say a sentence. The player must click on the pictures that recreate the sentence. *'Classroom Closet' - Click on each item to see its name. *'Clock' - Click on the clock numbers to see what a typical kindergartner does at each hour. *'Dolls' - Arrange the dolls by height. *'Paint Set' - Create your own pictures. *'Pattern Blaster' - Move the falling pieces to the matching blocks. When all the pieces have fallen into their proper places, Roquefort can move across the blocks to the cheese on the other side. *'Puzzle' - First, choose a type of puzzle. The choices are: Numbers, Letters, Letter Sounds, Rhyming, Opposites, Companions, Pairs, Shapes, Sizes, and Colors. Hopsalot will display a piece, and the player has to click on the one that goes with it. Clear all the pieces from the puzzle to see a picture. *'Radio' - Listen to four songs: Doing What the Animals Do, Monkeys Playing Everywhere, The Mud Song, and Anatomy. *'Hopsalot's Garden' - There are two games here: The Harvesting Game, and The Watering Game. In the Harvesting Game, Hopsalot will ask for a certain number of a certain item. Click on an item to put it in the basket. Click on the basket when you have the correct number of items. In the watering game, Hopsalot will grow a series of plants, and you have to figure out the pattern. Hopsalot will grow several plants, and ask which comes next. Click on the seed bag with the vegetable that you think comes next. Characters *Hopsalot - The kindergarten teacher. *Bebop - The class' pet hamster, who likes to play hide-and-seek. *Roquefort - A character in the Pattern Blaster game. *Gopher - A mischievous gopher who likes to steal crops from Hopsalot's garden. *Bonnie Bunny - A young girl who appears in the Clock activity and shows what a typical kindergartner does at different hours of the day. Educational Concepts *Alphabet *Alphabetical Order *Word Pairs *Rhyming *Colors/patterns *Comprehension *Listening *Numbers *Counting *Sorting by Size *Basic Shapes *Sequences *Time Gallery Screenshots K94 Opening.gif|Opening screen K94 SignInScreen.gif|Sign-in Screen K94 Main.gif|Main screen K94 Blocks1.gif|Blocks K94 Blocks2.gif|Blocks: Alphabet K94 Blocks3.gif|Blocks: Numbers K94 Calendar.gif|Calendar K94 Chalkboard.gif|Chalkboard K94 Closet.gif|Closet K94 Clock.gif|Clock K94 Dolls.gif|Dolls K94 Garden.gif|Garden K94 Garden2.gif|Garden Activity 1 K94 Garden3.gif|Garden Activity 2 K94 Paints.gif|Paint Set K94 PatternBlaster.gif|Pattern Blaster K94 Picnic.gif|Picnic Area K94 Puzzle3.gif|Puzzle K94 Puzzle2.gif|Selecting a puzzle K94 Radio.gif|Radio K94 ComingSoon.gif|Coming Soon screen Packaging Kindergarten94.jpg|CD case art for older rerelease Category:Games Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:Kindergarten Products Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts Category:Comprehension Category:Games that teach comprehension Category:Alphabet Category:Games that teach alphabet Category:Telling time Category:Games that teach telling time Category:Counting Category:Games that teach counting